Why We Say Please
by PondLake
Summary: A teenage escapee, desperately hiding from the world. A mysterious file, left in the hands of SHEILD. Sure, if life isn't going great right now, then something better is in the future. Right? -Help how do you write a summary!-
1. Friend, Please

The night sky isn't black. It's a very deep shade of blue, one that makes you want to paint a picture of it. Right now the only thing that shade makes me want to do is fall, fall into the warm blanket of the water. The water at night is beautiful, waves crashing create a melody of peace. The water is almost the same color as the sky, the moon reflecting on the water, ripples slicing the image.

I looked down at my left hand, covered in flowers I had drawn and covered my eyes, too much blue. A soft voice from behind me started to sing, startling me out of my reverie.

"Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me. I know you want to leave but friend please don't take your life away from me."

"Please." The voice said.

The pitch was distinctly female and I wondered how she could know why I was sitting in the bridge. I tried to gather myself before I turned around. The woman grabbed my hand.

"Cause I just won't let go til we both see the light."

"I'm just sitting on the bridge" I whispered, My voice breaking.

"Sure thing Sugar, 'cept the fact I sat right here ten years ago, staring down at the water same way you were."

"What kept you from fallin?" I was still whispering.

"Same thing as you," the woman sighed "Stranger spewing weird words. I looked at the water one last time and then at the sky."

The woman continued "I figured I would go out swinging."

"What?!" I whisper-yelled

"Yup." The woman laughed. "Man practically tackled me while I was trying to run."

"Look at me, Sugar."

"Look me in the eyes.

As I did I realized how cold I was, it was as if someone had dunked me into ice cold water.

"Sugar are these the eyes of someone who regrets?"

"Yes." I whispered

"That is right" the woman said "Because as tiny little humans we regret things, but let me tell you. I don't regret meeting you."

The woman patted my hand and walked off into the shadows.

Without hesitation I scooted towards the edge and jumped onto the bridge.

I was going out swinging.

 **A/N This chapter/fic is inspired by Twenty one pilots' "Friend, please" There is a magic little button just below this that says -Reveiw- please click/tap that and leave some words. They don't have to be in any order, just words.**


	2. Where Did We Go

I wrapped my coat tighter around myself as I headed home from teaching a music lesson and my mind wandered to all that had happened since "The Bridge".

I had started to teach music lessons at the juvenile delequent center, and had started taking dance lessons from the dance studio beneath my apartment. Also I allowed myself to resurface on SHEILD's radar. I suppose you didn't know I was hiding from them. Or was on it at all.

I didn't really do a whole lot for SHEILD, only occasionally translating a document no one could or would. How I found out about SHEILD and got involved with them is an... Interesting story, I suppose I should call it. And telling you this particular story would shed some light on the subject at hand. **(1)**

-Flashback-

'I can do this!'I thought. 'No, no you can't' said the little voice in the back of my brain.'NO!' I screamed in my head. 'I have to do this'.

Placing my hand palm down, hovering above the lock on the metal door. I slowly raised my hand, curling my fingers into a fist. The lock -or more accurately it's ashes- fell to the floor

. Pulling the door open, I rushed out. I knew I only had twelve seconds before the alarm went off. Using my left hand to reverse what time had done the the security camera and simultaneously using my right to do the same to the alarm controls.


	3. The Oncoming Chapter

Hola, readers! I apologize for this not being a real chapter, but I figured I should give you some sort of a character description. Oh and I will come back and add a real chapter. Hopefully soon, but writers block is, well, blocking me.

-8-8-LINEBREAK-8-8-8-LINEBREAK-8-8-8-LINEBREAK-8-8-8-OHMYGOSHWHY-8-8-8-SOMANYBREAKINGOFLINES8-8-8-LINEBREAK8-8-

 **Full name: Mable Elspeth Deleware Lee**

 **Nickname: Erin**

 **Age:17**

 **Hair color: Chestnut Brown**

 **Eye color: Hazel Green**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Favorite color: Gray(Grey)**

 **Powers: Time Manipulation Of Objects**

 **Random fact: Loves Vegetables**

 **-8-8-LINEBREAK-8-8-8-WHYCANNOTIFINDTHELINEBREAKBUTTON-8-8-8-ITDISSAPEARED-8-8-8-LINEBREAK-8-8-8-LINEBREAK-8-8-**

Alright. Well. Let me know if you want to know anything else. Or if I missed anything. I probably did. So please tell me. I love reveiws! I got one that said thanks for the update and I screamed. So any time that you take out of your day to even leave a review that says potatoes, means a lot to me. I love y'all! (Please don't let this be me just talking to myself on the internet)


End file.
